1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system for personal hygiene following the carrying out of bodily functions.
The system in question is intended to be used in any sanitary room in domestic dwellings, communal premises, hospitals, etc., for automatically effecting personal hygiene after the carrying out of one's normal bodily functions. In particular, the system according to the present invention may be advantageously used by persons who are not self-sufficient (for example, elderly people), allowing them to clean themselves in an autonomous manner immediately after (or during) the carrying out of their bodily functions. In view of the low cost, the system in question may advantageously also be used in the sanitary premises of a conventional dwelling in keeping with the standards required for thorough and convenient hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, as is known, there exists an automatic system for personal hygiene, described in Italian Patent Application No. 84119A/82, which envisages the use of a series of fairly complex apparatus connected in accordance with a logic/functional diagram which is not able to satisfy in an optimum manner the operational requirements of the user.
In particular, this system of the known type has the drawback that it does not allow varied cleaning of the front and rear zone of the user. This has a negative effect in terms of the flexibility and versatility of operating performance which, for example, does not allow one to repeat several times washing of the single zone concerned.
It should be noted, moreover, that the use of an automatic system for personal hygiene obliges the user to remain in the premises assigned for this purpose for the whole of the time needed to perform the cycle of cleaning operations. Since this system is particularly suitable for persons who are not self-sufficient and who often need to be helped in their actions by other people (for example, in order to undress or dress themselves), remaining for a long time in an area where the air is inevitably contaminated may be a cause of discomfort. The system of the known type (see patent No. 84119A/82) has the drawback that it does not include any technical contrivance for reducing to a minimum the discomfort due to odours.